The Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) standard is a popular bus standard for connecting devices. USB is popular in part because a large selection of devices use it including servers, clients, serial devices, parallel devices, keyboards, mice, language devices, pointing devices, human input devices, video devices, audio devices, printers, scanners, network adapters and voice-over-Internet-Protocol (“VoIP”) devices.
Thin clients can provide efficient use of compute resources across multiple users and multiple locations. A thin client is made more useful by allowing USB devices to connect to it. However, sensitive information including user names and user passwords may be transmitted using these USB devices. It would be useful to protect this sensitive information.